1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions for the aftertreatment of washed laundry in the form of an aqueous preparation of stably dispersed or clearly solubilized fabric softener compounds and other auxiliaries for improving fabric hygiene and deodorizing properties.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Laundry aftertreatment compositions are mainly intended to provide washed laundry with a soft full feel and to avoid stiffness after drying. Quaternary ammonium compounds containing two or three long-chain alkyl, alkenyl or acyloxyethyl groups in the form of aqueous dispersions are normally used for this purpose. It is also known that compositions of the type in question can be provided with antimicrobial activity using water-soluble quaternary ammonium compounds containing two short alkyl groups and two medium-length alkyl groups, for example didecyl dimethyl ammonium chloride (cf. Soap & Chem. Spec., March 1969, 47-52, 86).
Unfortunately, this does involve serious stability problems. According to DE 25 03 026 A1, a mixture of quaternary ammonium salts and dialkyl imidazolinium salts is used as the fabric softener and fatty alcohols, lower alcohols and emulsifiers are used to stabilize the dispersions.
It has also been proposed to adjust fabric softeners to acidic pH values in order to neutralize alkaline detergent residues on the fabrics and to make them easier to wash out.
Finally, it is known that pine oil and other wood distillates and terpene-like components thereof have a deodorizing and slight germ-inhibiting effect.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide a laundry aftertreatment composition in the form of an aqueous preparation of known fabric softener compounds with improved fabric hygiene, deodorizing and acidifying properties without affecting its stability in storage or Theological properties by correspondingly designing the formulation.
It was found that stably dispersed or clearly solubilized preparations of water-insoluble and water-soluble quaternary ammonium compounds and optionally terpene compounds are obtained, even in the presence of acids, by suitably designing the formulation.